A Fleeting Diamond In The Sky
by tockpro333
Summary: After a heartbreak, Sora finds comfort in a fleeting rose.
1. Chapter 1

REMEMBER CEDRIC AND JASON. YOU ASSHOLES ASKED FOR THIS TO EXIST. SUFFER.

The Key of Destiny.

The Chosen One.

The One That Will Open The Door

Sora

The boy that went by those titles basked in the afternoon glow of the sunlight of his hometown, Destiny Island.

"Sora," said the voice to the boy's right.

Sora turned to into a pair of bright blue eyes illuminated by the beachside sunset.

"Yeah, Kairi?" Sora asked.

"What'ya mean 'yeah Kairi?" asked Kairi. "You're the one who asked to meet me by the beach, remember?"

"Er, uh, yeah," muttered Sora with an uncharacteristic amount of restraint. He tossled his hair nervously, not wanting to look into Kairi's eyes for too long. Seeing his reflection in her eyes dragged the insecurities and fears he kept inside boiling up to the surface.

But it was here, now, that he needed, that he craved her validation.

"Kairi," Sora said. "I need to tell you this, I need you to know. For all this time, ever since you came to The Destiny Islands all those years ago, I-"

"Wait, Sora."

Kairi turned her eyes away from Sora and faced the afternoon glow of the ocean.

"Sora, I... I already know how you feel," Kairi muttered. "There was that one time, back at Hollow Bastion, when we, um, you know-"

"When your heart was inside mine," Sora interrupted.

Kairi smiled. "So I know what you want to tell me Sora. I felt your aching feelings, your needs, your wishes. All pouring into my heart."

Sora turned to face the redhead with a lighter heart, hoping to hear the words he so desperately wanted to ring across the beach that afternoon.

"But I'm sorry, Sora."

Sora's heart froze.

"I can't just be yours, Sora," Kairi said. "As one of the seven princesses of heart, I belong to the world, to all of the worlds. Love, relationships, dating, even if it's with you, Sora, I... I can't be exclusive to you when I have a duty to the"

_I don't understand,_ Sora thought. _I thought she and I would... after all that we did... after all that I thought we felt for each other... the most important person in the universe to me..._

"Sora," Kairi said. "Let your heart fly free from loving me. Please. You'll find someone, someone who is more special than even a princess of heart. Someone who can fill the holes that even you have in your heart, Sora."

Kairi suddenly stood up and faced away from the ocean.

"But it can't be me, Sora."

Kairi hurried away from the beach and Sora with glittering tears flying away from her face. Sora watched her run from the beach in stunned silence.

_Yeah, even after all this, Kairi is too special._

With a flick of his wrist, Sora's keyblade flashed into his grip.

_Even after saving and healing the hearts of all the worlds and the people in them, the one heart that I can't do anything for..._

Sora turned the keyblade and let the light of the sunset reflect into this face.

_... is my own heart._

Tears began to flow uncontrollably from Sora's eyes as he thought about Kairi and all of the feelings he wanted to convey to her.

_It'S heavy.. My heart... it's heavy._

With another hand motion, Sora's keyblade disappeared in a flash of light as he collapsed back into the beach's sand with a sigh.

_Someone else other than Kairi, _Sora thought. _Who in all of the worlds can be so full of light, so special to me, someone that I would cross any world and cut down any foe just to see her smile... who...?_

Sora's train of thought was interrupted by an explosin of light that spread across the horizon.

"Wha-what in the world!?" Sora exclaimed as he lept to his feet with his Keyblade re-summoned into his grip.

Something he couldn't identify was flying from the horizon and headed straight for the beach he was occupying.

"Is that... is that a person!?" he yelled.

Sora could barely make out the shape of the ball of light that was speeding towards his position on the beach. His grip on his keyblade tightened as he prepared for something he couldn't yet understand.

_Whatever it is that's blasting into my home island right now is gonna get it from the Keyblade wielder of the light!_

The foreign object that flew from the horizon hit the beach with a thundering roar and knocked Sora off his feet. He immediately lept up, ready to confront the threat to his world and then looked at the foreign object that fell to his homeworld and stopped in his tracks.

_Is that a person? A girl? Did the fall knock her out?_

As the dust settled on the beach and Sora's view of the unconscious person that crashed into his world cleared, he ran his eyes up and down the mysterious woman, desperately trying to understand what was happening.

His eyes started on the girl's soft, rose-colored hair and drifted down to her unconscious face and rested on her pouty, full lips.

The mysterious girl's eyes shot open and Sora lept back with a start.

"W-Whoa!" he exclaimed as the unknown girl slowly stood up and took in her surroundings.

At this point, Sora noticed what looked like Valkyrie armor on the unknown person's figure. For reasons he didn't understand, the grip on his Keyblade loosened slightly.

"Um," Sora began. "Hi?"

With an audible swish, the girl tossed her rosy hair over her shoulder and peered right at Sora.

"So where is this?" she asked him with a voice that sent shivers down Sora's spine.

"D-D-Destiny Islands!" he stammered. The tight grip on his Keyblade was nonexistant at this point as it fell to the ground with a soft thud.

The girl in Valkyrie armor put her hand to an earpiece and began talking to someone that Sora didn't see.

"It looks like I landed in some random, backwater world this time," she said. "What do you think I should do Hope? I don't think this paradox will resolve itself so cleanly this time."

_Hope? Who is this? Who is she talking to? Why do I feel so much excitement, so much... NEED when I look at her?_

_What is this?_

"You want me to do WHAT!?" she yelled at the person in her earpiece. "You seriously think that's the only way to resolve this paradox? Are you out of your mind!?"

Sora's face got redder as he stared at the girl in valkyrie armor, not noticing the tightening of the front of his pants.

"Alright, fine Hope," the girl said. "I'll do that crazy thing you told me to do. But only to resolve the paradox! And don't call me a tsundere! It-it-it's not like I'm doing this for your or anything!"

Sora watched the girl argue with the unknown party called 'Hope' as something inside of him changed.

"U-um, hello?" Sora nervously asked. "Are you okay?"

Sora began to approach the woman when suddenly, she reached around to her back and seemed to undo the fastenings on her armor. He was suddenly lost for words when every bit of her clothing dropped to the sand with a soft thump and he was left staring at the girl's naked body on the sunset beach.

"My name is Claire Farron," the girl said. "But you should just call me Lightning. And we're gonna do it."

Sora didn't have time to react before the naked woman slid over towards him and wrapped her lithe arms around Sora's neck.

"I promise I'll be gentle," she whispered to him before she leaned into his face and slipped her tounge into his mouth.

An overwhelming sweetness flooded Sora's senses, rendering him unable to think about anything other than the nubile woman that started french-kissing him. She wetly slid her tounge in and out of his mouth and he started moaning uncontrollably.

"W-wait-" he stammered before getting cut off by Lightning's kisses. He suddenly found himself unable to resist running his hands over the softness of her body, needing to feel and touch every inch, every bit of her, not wanting the sweet sensation to go away. The only thing he cared about in this moment was the warmth of her breath, the softness of her kisses, and the sweet-smelling aroma of her rose-colored hair as he melted into her.

"Light-san," Sora moaned as he and Lightning kissed each other deeper, more hungrily, more desperately. The unfamiliar feeling in his pants intensified as her softness and scent crept into this very being.

Sora was so lost in transcendent pleasure that he only noticed Lightning's hand slipping into his underwear when she grabbed his steel-hard cock. Her touch electrified him and sent waves of euphoria up and down his spine in ways he didn't know were possible.

"You ready to put it in?" she whispered huskily into his ear. The feeling of her breath on his earlobes sent him into a frenzy.

"Y-y-YES!" Sora shouted, not noticing that Lightning had already stealthily removed all of his clothes so that both of them were standing nude in the sunset of Destiny Islands.

Without fully acknowleding the absurdity of his situation, Sora dropped to his knees and dove into Lightning's honey pot. His tounge twirled and slurped uncontrollably, needed to taste and feel as much of Lightning's holy place as he could, while making sure to vary the motions of his tounge to maximize Lightning's pleasure.

Lightning's face, devoid of all recognizable human emotion, dropped to her back on the beach with his face still buried in her crotch, tasting and inhaling as much of Lightning as he could as if he was worried that she would disappear like a fleeting dream.

With her pussy salivating like a starving animal, Sora emerged from the folds of her golden velvet and stared into her cold, clear eyes, his manic lust at a breaking point.

"C-can I?" he asked, hoping she would understand his intention. "Can I use my key on your lock?"

"Yeah," she muttered stifly. "It's the only way to resolve the paradox."

Sora didn't know what she meant by paradox, but nevertheless, he rammed his cock into Lightning's moist folds with reckless abandon, not caring about who could have possibly been watching, why the girl was here, or why she randomly decided to have sex.

Sora's mind flared up with blinding, white hot pleasure as he mindlessly began thrusting into Lightning.

"LIGHT-SAN! LIGHT-SAN! LIGHT-SAN! RAITONINGUUUU!"

In his frenzy, Sora didn't notice that Lightning was lying on the ground, taking his mad thrusts without the slightest bit of enjoyment. Her cold, unresponsive eyes stared blankly at the desperately thrusting youth, making no effort to engage Sora.

After several minutes of confused, one-sided sexual aggression, with absolutely no warning, Sora pulled out of Lightning as he ejaculated uncontrollably onto Lightning's body.

In the tepid afterglow in the sunset, Sora looked in horror at what had just transpired. A woman he had never even seen before today had just sexually propositioned him, and now, here they were with the semen on her glowing in the dull sunset.

"W-w-WHAT DID I JUST DOO!?" Sora cried as he scrambled away from the thoroughly unsatisfied Lightning, who was already back to speaking to the person in her earpiece.

"So it's done, right Hope?" she asked. "Good, I guess the paradox in this world is resolved."

And with a flurry of rose petals, Lightning was gone from destiny islands.

Sora, who at that point, had just managed to put his pants back on, looked around in confusion for any trace of Ligthning.

"She-she's gone," he mumbled to himself. "What did I-"

Sora then curled into the fetal position and let the shame and desperation of the situation seep into his very being as he cried uncontrollably into the night.

END


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Yes, there is a Chapter Two.

On the beach of The Destiny Islands, where Sora lay in the sand in a crying heap of misery and despair, the air over the ocean began to warp.

Distracted from his self-hate, Sora stopped sobbing to look at the spacial disturbance.

The space before his eyes exploded like glass and somehow physically fell into the ocean below. Two people jumped out of the swirling void left over the ocean and landed in front of Sora.

Sora rubbed his eyes in confusion as his Lightning-induced state of arousal completely diminished.

The left of the two people was a fairly muscular and imposing youth wearing a mostly blue spandex outfit with a red belt, flowing red cape, and a bizzare yellow and red chest emblem that Sora couldn't identify. The other person that jumped out of the broken space-time window was a short, bald, and curiously bland individual that lacked presense.

"What the hell, Superboy Prime!?" the bald kid shouted at the other. "You've been punching us through dozens of realities at this point! This has to be number forty by now!"

The one with the cape called Superboy Prime turned to face the bald one.

"Shut the fuck up, Pizzan!" Superboy Prime shouted. "You're the one who wanted to bang this Claire chick! You asked ME to punch through realities until we found one where this Claire person is!"

Pizzan scowled at Superboy Prime and kicked a seashell out of frustration.

"Shit, man," Pizzan grumbled. "It-it's just that I know she's out there, somewhere, man. I've been a virgin for so long that I just know... it has to be her... I just gotta make love to Claire."

Superboy Prime put a hand on Pizzan's shoulder.

"We're staying the course, dude," he said comfortingly. "When you find her, it'll all be worth it. I promise, dude. Like destiny."

Pizzan looked up at the emerging stars of the night and grinned.

"Yeah," Pizzan said wistfully. "Like destiny."

Superboy then turned his attention to Sora, who was sitting there on the beach and his face lit up.

"YOU!" he yelled as he sped towards Sora and lifted him off of the ground by his neck. "I KNOW YOU KNOW WHERE LIGHTNING IS! YOU JUST FUCKED HER!"

"He just fucked her!?" Pizzan asked angrily.

"HE JUST FUCKED HER!" Superboy Prime replied.

Superboy Prime released his grip on Sora's throat, who then fell to the sand gasping for breath.

"We're on the right track, Pizzan," Superboy Prime exclaimed. "I think this next dimension is the one! You're gonna find this bitch, then fuck her and cum the fuck all over her shit dude. LET'S GO!"

He then reeled back then punched another hole in reality and threw Pizzan into it.

"Now, then," Superboy Prime uttered before turning his attention to Sora. His eyes lit up crimson before two laser beams blasted holes through Sora's face and continued towards the town behind him before blowing up everything and everyone on the island.

Satisfied at the fiery apocalypse on Destiny Islands, Superboy Prime jumped into the hole in reality after Pizzan, knowing that they would find Lightning, and that Pizzan would finally find release from his eternal suffering.

END


End file.
